


Light Dims Without Darkness

by gnay_gnastie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Mercy, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Moicy, Moircy, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnay_gnastie/pseuds/gnay_gnastie
Summary: porn without plot. I mean kinda. One shot.





	Light Dims Without Darkness

Angela rubs her forehead in frustration. Attempting new, more advanced technology for her Caduceus staff has proved futile. She's hit a brick wall. "Is this the extent of technology?" 

"Hit a standstill, Doctor Ziegler?" A deep voice echoes behind her, and she turns around to look at the source. 

"Dr. O'Deorain. A surprise to see you in my lab." 

The taller woman chuckles, leaning around Angela to glance at her work. "Always curt, aren't we Doctor? Very bad manners. Comes with youth, I suppose. Naïveté." 

Angela's nose crinkles in irritation. "You did come into my lab unsolicited. I would say that's impolite." 

The senior doctor sighs, and stands up straight again, much taller than Angela. "One would say so. I could tell you've been struggling with your work. You must let go of some morality to advance our humanity, you know. How do you think I'm making such strides, and you are not?" She chides, a bit patronizing. 

Dr. Ziegler scowls at her, standing as straight as she can. "That loss of morality goes directly against what it is we do as doctors. Morality is our job."

O'Deorain steps closer. "But isn't losing some morality and sacrificing some for all a part of the greater good for humanity? Your incessant need to be a figure of divine righteousness gets in the way of you being a truly beneficial doctor. You are afraid to be anything else but adored." 

"Th-That's not true! I'm doing what I can to be hope! To be their savior-" 

"Ha! Exactly. You want to be divine, Angela. But light intensifies with darkness, and without darkness, your light seems dull in comparison. In order to know how to give, you need to know how to take away. Something you are too cowardly to do."

Angela steps back in surprise. "What... What are you saying? You can take life away? Why would you even bother researching such a thing! That's the opposite of what we are here to do at Overwatch!" 

The doctor grabs Angela by her jaw, bringing their faces closer together. "My research into darker matters with increase the true genius of my more pleasant findings," she hisses, and Angela freezes. 

"Moira- you-" 

"You should be respecting the findings of those above you. You are not them height of humanity, Angela. Not the goddess of healing and virtue like you've dressed yourself up as. You're just a bitch with a god complex who craves glorification." 

Angela whimpers, making Moira's eyebrows curl up in surprise. "Oh? You like being degraded? Or am I making you cry?" She pouts in an obnoxiously fake way. "Further investigating this theory could prove to be an interesting experiment..." 

Dr. Ziegler tries to look to the side, ashamed, but is quickly moved back by Dr. O'Deorain's strong grip, and they don't break eye contact. O'Deorain grins.

"You think you're better than everyone else, don't you, you weak minded slut. I know you love to flaunt yourself around," she leans towards her ear, barely speaking. 

Her face flushes red, despite herself, shoulders quaking slightly. She rubs her left hand down Angela's throat, making her head dip back.

Her subtle Gaelic accent made Moira's words drip off her tongue like sweet honey, oozing into Angela's skin despite the bitterness of her drawls. It's intoxicating, each slip off her tongue and each croon making her shudder with delight, lazy eyed and woozy. 

"Such a god complex, too. Dressing yourself up as an angel, like a pretentious bitch." She bites her lip, feeling more faint and lost in Moira's enveloping embrace. 

Each harsh insult sends a wave down to her throbbing sex and she leans back against the table she was working at just moments ago. 

She reaches up to put her arm around the taller woman's neck, but it's smacked away quickly. "Who said you could touch me?" 

Angela needs to hold something. She fights the urge to embrace Moira, knowing that she'll get punished again, and settles on grabbing the edge of the table so hard her knuckles go white. 

O'Reilly leans over her, loosening her tie and rolling up her sleeves, looming over Ziegler with a malicious smirk. 

"I wonder if external stimulation amplifies the response to the insulting?"

Realizing how far Moira intends to go, Angela opens her mouth to say something, but Moira haphazardly tearing apart the buttoned blouse she's wearing interrupts her. 

Her exposed chest sinks and falls rapidly, excitement making her head feel like it's filled with cotton. 

"Ah, Angela. Wearing such a fancy brassiere to work almost makes it seem like you were hoping for this all to happen. Do you fantasize about this at home? Are you filled with thoughts about getting degraded, getting fucked in your own lab? Pathetic." 

Angela moans slightly, pawing at her own chest in attempts to get her to move things along, each sharp word making her crave her touch more and more, goosebumps prickling her arms. 

She looks up briefly, seeing Moira's face filled with wicked relish. "Mm-"

"Quiet. Take your hands off your chest." Angela complies. Her chin quivers, and she fights the urge to roll her hips. 

She's right, I'm so transparent. I just want to be fawned over. I want to be adored-

"Angela..." Moira croons, grabbing the blonde doctor's hips. "Did I make you fall to pieces just from a few insults? Are you really such a messed up whore?" 

Angela lets out a loud, almost pained breath and Moira's breath hitches for a moment, her grip on Angela's curves briefly tightening and softening. 

This is turning you on too. You're feeling it as much as I am. 

"Oh, you're asking for it now. I am not gentle," Moira growls, and knocks Angela back onto the table, and she lets out a small cry. It's cut off by the grind of Moira's hips into her, and she pants with each rubbing thrust against her. Angela's head spins. 

Forgetting again, Dr. Ziegler reaches up to put her arms around Moira's waist, her own contorting in pleasure with every undulation. 

"No!" Angela's hands slam onto the lab table again, and she gasps. "No touching!" Moira grabs Angela's wrists above her blonde head and pushes harder against her, the taller doctor's left hand snaking its way up her waist to grasp her breast. 

She tears off the bra in a few quick motions. "You just can't wait to get your hands on me, you dirty slut!" She hisses, bringing her face up to Angela's.

"M-Moira!" She thrusts again.

"That's Dr. O'Deorain to you! I am above you!" 

Finally, she stops pressing against Angela. Angela lays sprawled out on the lab table, panting and soaked. She fights back a whine of disappointment. 

"Oh, how indecent. Falling apart in your workplace like that. Although such a lovely sight seeing you spread out on the table like that." 

Moira suddenly digs her heel against Angela's core, making her weak knees jerk up in surprise, closing the tall woman's arm between her thighs. "Oh?" She raises an eyebrow. 

"Did you want me to touch you that badly? You gave in so quickly. Do you think about me touching you when it's lonely at night, Angela? Am I bringing forth your wildest fantasy?" 

Angela can hardly hear her, her head so fuzzy. 

"Answer me, Angela!" 

"Yes... Fuck-" 

"Of course you do." Moira yanks the young doctor's skirt away, and slips a hand inside her underwear, pressing against the length of her sex. 

"Ah!" Angela trembles, and fights the urge to move her arms. 

"Oh, you're soaked... I think we can start with three at this rate." 

Huh?

Angela's head throws back when Moira quickly plunges three finger inside of her. "Tighter than I expected." 

Angela chokes out a moan, her hips beyond her control, bucking up with every twitch of Moira's otherwise still fingers. "So eager. Shall I start?" 

Moira leans down, retracting her hand almost completely before thrusting them back in fully. Angela lets out another small cry. Moira begins to develop a rapid pace, making the whole table jerk with their erratic thrusts, and Angela's knees go numb. 

"I'd say it's time for one more." Angela can hardly hear anything anymore. 

The sudden increase with her fourth finger makes Angela squeeze her legs together, but Moira sidles in between them and continues. 

"You like that many, huh? So open for me that I can fit almost my whole hand in. You've been wanting this. It's written all over your face, every sound of pleasure you make. Have you been wanting this? Answer me!" 

"God- yes, yes I've wanted it so bad Doctor, please-"

"Good." Moira curls her fingers and continues, hitting Angela in that perfect spot and she melts, letting her voice go. 

“You moan so loudly, do you want people to hear us?” Moira sneers, and clamps her free hand over Angela’s open mouth. She can’t stop leaking the sound through despite it. 

“Fine!” Moira groans, and leans down to meet her eyes with the smaller woman’s. “Will this keep you quiet?!” 

She presses her mouth into Angela’s, stopping her in her tracks and making her eyes nearly shut. Moira leans up again. 

“Oh? That made you respond more. Interesting.” Angela breathes erratically, her body still jumping with every thrust of  
Moira’s hand. Her face has almost reached a plum color, and her neck cranes up to try to touch Moira’s lips again. “So needy... Such an eager slut.” 

Moira kisses her again, never letting up her pace. She haphazardly throws Angela’s right leg over her shoulder and continues, reaching deeper with this new position. “Ah! You-”

Moira grins at the sound, a slightly pained expression on her face. Angela swears she can feel her hips roll a bit when she makes a sound. 

“How does this feel, Angela?” She utters, pressing harder against the spot insider her. 

“Oh- god, it’s driving me crazy! I can’t stand it anymore!” Moira’s visibly fighting a huge grin, and she presses harder, harder and harder until Angela’s head is hitting the wall. She feels her gut tightening. “Ah! No- it’s-”

She moans loudly with each movement, her eyes teary. Angela can hardly feel her legs. "Doctor- I- I feel like I might-"

"Cumming already? You're so pathetic." 

Angela shrieks, orgasm cutting off her voice, toes curling and mouth agape as she rides through the climax. Moira's thrusts grow softer as Angela falls down from the high, until she pulls her fingers out of her. 

"I didn't even go near your clit, you easy bitch." 

Angela pants, glancing up at Moira nervously. Did that really just happen? Like, did that actually happen? 

"Don't look so relaxed. It's my turn," Moira chides as she unhooks her belt. "On your knees." 

Angela's eyes widen in surprise, but she slides off the table, to the best of her abilities, and lands on her knees at Moira's feet. 

"A harlot like you already knows what I'm talking about." Hesitantly, Angela pulls down Moira's pants and part of her underwear, exposing her sex. Angela shivers a bit, and glances up at Moira. 

Her face looks irritated and aroused. "Too slow." 

Moira grabs the top of Angela's head and pushes it towards her core, and she obliges.

Angela pushes her tongue flatly against Moira's clit, and she feels the hand grabbing her head shudder. She does the same motion again, slower until Moira's knees bend a little, and then focuses deep circles around her clit, achingly close to the end goal. She feels Moira's fingers tighten on her scalp, and she sees her sucking air through her teeth with closed eyes.

The sight makes Angela quiver. She pressed her tongue against her clit directly, rubbing it rhythmically with her tongue and humming against it. "Oh, you like doing this to me you- filthy tramp- ugh-" Angela moans in agreement, and wraps her lips around Moira's clit, sucking in slow and deep, making her body shake with each draw. Angela releases her clit, and releases a breath over it. Moira shudders. 

Moira shoves her again, and she pushes her lips around her clit again. Angela whines, and begins to draw slowly again, faster but lighter. Moira gasps, and tries to stop herself from making too many noises. Her composure maintains. 

"Oh god..." Angela hums again, and Moira's body silently releases its tension, and Moira shudders, still pressing Angela's face into her sex while she rides the waves of her orgasm. She yanks her head away, leaning against the wall for support, and Angela's head fills with how intoxicating her taste was. Angela pulls up her panties a bit. 

"W-Well, Dr. Ziegler. This proved to be an interesting investigation. I'll stop by your lab again," she smirks shakily, zipping up her pants and tightening her tie. 

"I'll leave you to compose yourself." 

Angela pushes herself off the floor, leaning against the table. She’s exhausted, can barely stand. “I can’t believe she just... I just...” 

She brushes her fingers across her lips, and blushes. She picks up her skirt from the floor, and yanks it up quickly. Anyone could come in here. It was lucky that no one walked in while she was doing that. 

She buttons up her blouse and tucks it in, but she still looks clearly disheveled. Her lips are almost purple and her face is flushed. Angela runs to the sink and splashes some water on her face. 

She actually touched me... She was inside... of me... Angela puts her face in her hands at the thought. 

“I suppose I don’t have to fantasize anymore.”


End file.
